


Drowning

by OllieOx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieOx/pseuds/OllieOx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is so overwhelmed he is drowning. Derek comes to see if he is alright, and witnesses one of Stiles's panic attacks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek was driving. A particular heartbeat had caught his ear; it was getting faster and faster. He parked near Stiles’s house and silently scaled up until he was beside the open window.

“I am sick of this.”

The words are nearly inaudible.

“I am so _sick_. Of all of this! I am sick of _myself_.”

The clatter of objects banged against Derek’s eardrums as Stiles violently casted whatever he can get his hands on to the floor. It takes Derek ten seconds to process the information and react. Only a few books, previously in a stack, a tin of mints, and a few markers are disturbed before he is inside and has a grip on Stiles’s wrists. He glares at Derek, pulls and pushes and fights before collapsing to his knees in frustration. Derek is about to release Stiles’s wrists but his heartbeat picks up again as Stiles quietly chokes out “I… can’t breathe…”

“Stiles calm down.” Derek orders slowly kneeling in front of him, however Stiles continues to gasp. Letting go of Stiles’s wrists, one hand sliding down to hold his balled fist, Derek leans in closer putting a hand on his shoulder. “Listen to me, you are perfectly fine and safe. I’m right here Stiles, calm down,” Derek nearly coos to Stiles as he gently rubs his shoulder, running his thumb along the back of Stiles’s hand, their foreheads touching. Stiles takes a deep breath and looks at Derek, heart rate slowing. Derek scans his flushed face and watery eyes.

“When did you get here?” Stiles attempts to ask dryly however his voice cracks twice and a few drops dampen his cheeks. His fist loosens as he turns his face away from Derek. Derek released his limp hand and grips Stiles’s upper arms gently but firmly and brings the younger boy upright and against his chest feeling two arms pull him closer. Stiles continues to talk as his voice falters and breaks, “Listen, I’m really fine. It was just a little panic attack. I used to get them all the time. They’re no big deal. Thanks for stopping by, but I’m really oka-"

“Shut up. You’ve been anxious for weeks.” He wasn’t going to admit that he listens for Stiles’s heart when he’s near enough: hearing it jump or race at the drop of a hat, with or without an obvious trigger. Even when Derek sees him lately his body language screams excessive caution bordering on neurotic.

Stiles unwrapped himself from Derek’s embrace, who reluctantly allowed him to leave his arms reach. Freed from Derek’s soothing but fairly tight grip Stiles wiped his face, took a deep breath, and sat on the edge of his bed. “So, is this some kind of feelings intervention? Because, I get those from my dad a lot. Besides, if anyone needs a feelings intervention it’s probably you and your threats to rip people’s throats out with your teeth, because it says a lot about you buddy. Also, you shouldn’t go breaking into people’s houses especially when their dad would love to arrest you and has a freaking gun downstairs.” He threw himself back across the width of the bed; legs hanging off, and his hands folded on his stomach.

“This is not an intervention. I just happened to be passing by. I just want to know what’s wrong because you don’t seem like yourself.” Derek’s tone was softer than usual; it was a blanket over Stiles’s nerve wracked mind. He sat down beside Stiles and Stiles didn’t flinch. He felt calm now because of Derek.

“Well let’s see, my best friend is a werewolf, his girlfriend’s family would love to fill him with bullet holes, I’m constantly worried about the multiple werewolves that aren’t too fond of me, some people constantly threaten to violently kill me,” He looked pointedly at Derek, who couldn’t help but grin flashing his teeth, “and, the girl I’ve loved for all these years I still have no chance with- not to mention she’s pretty crazy! You want to know what’s wrong? I feel nervous, and jittery, I- I- I can’t sleep, I always feel like something is about to crash and burn. I am drowning.” Stiles rubbed at his eyes, pausing before going on, “I’m drowning and I don’t want to open my mouth.” He thinks back to the school therapist, “But, I don’t think anyone’s going to save me.” He turns onto his side away from Derek, muttering, “And I doubt I can get to the surface myself…”

“Oh, you’re drowning, huh? Well then pay close attention:” Derek pushes him back onto his back, knees on either side of Stiles’s hips, holding his shoulders down, and leaning in close to his face. “You didn’t let me drown and I’m not going to let you drown. Got it?” He let go of Stiles’s shoulders, and moved back to his previous spot saying, “I don’t care if you tell Scott or not, but if you feel like you’re drowning tell me. I don’t read minds you know.” Stiles sat up as Derek got off the bed. “I have to go right now, but I’ll come back if you want to talk more. I won’t let you drown, but we both know we can’t tread water forever.”

“Yeah I know…”

Derek had one foot on the windowsill before he stopped and listened to Stiles heartbeat. He turned, and walked back over. Putting his forehead against Stiles’s and placing Stiles’s hand against his neck, against his pulse, he firmly said, “I promise.” After, he was gone in seconds. Stiles felt relieved, not that Derek was gone, but that he believed Derek.

“Maybe I’ll never reflex and open my mouth… just gotta keep on going, through hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, however I was begged and it received a moderately related oneshot. You're welcome, feel free to read just this one or both


	2. Bonus Add on to Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra fic for Drowning, its closely related but not really a chapter in my opinion.

            Stiles had been treading water lately. Derek helped him stay afloat. He’s avoided having any other panic attacks. Just seeing Derek soothed him, and on warm moist summer nights Derek often visited when he could slip away from his pack. Usually they’d chat quietly, or Derek would coax Stiles out of the house for a late night burger run. He knew Derek was supposed to be busy tonight. However, Stiles was awoken late by someone pushing him over in his bed.

            Half asleep, Stiles murmured agitated, “Scott? Get out. I don’t care if you miss Alison, you can’t sleep with me and pretend I’m her. I know I have a hot bod but rea-“

            “Not Scott. Move over.”

            “Derek?” Stiles scooted over and propped himself on his elbows giving the darkness emitting warmth a puzzled look. He rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes yawning as he asked, “What are you doing?”

            “What does it look like?” Derek retorted, lying down with his back facing Stiles.

            “Well considering its pitch black, it doesn’t look like much.”

            “Oh so you’re alert enough to mouth off to me?”

            “Dude, you’re the one crawling into my bed at-“ He glanced at his digital clock on the nightstand, “-3:20 am, barking orders like you’re an-“

            “Alpha-male? Oh wait I am.”

            “Yeah, that’s real cute. Okay, fine. Avoid the real reason you broke into my house for a quick cuddle Big Bad Wolf, because this Little Red isn’t falling for your wolf sass.”

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was wrong to want to visit a friend.” Stiles was burning to know what the real reason was. However, he could feel the ball of tense muscles beside him. This might require a different approach from their usual banter.

            “Well yeah it’s cool, I-I mean you always come see me when I need you. And it should work both ways, so…” Stiles shrugged, lying down on his side facing Derek. His eyes had adjusted and he could vaguely see the shape of Derek. Derek turned to face him. He found a strong arm, and followed it down to a loose fist that he clasped with both hands. “Hey, I’m here for you too, so if something’s bugging you, you can tell me.” He licked his lips in anticipation of a reply.

            “Yeah, well if you laugh I will break your hand.” Stiles gave a nervous chuckle. Derek spoke softly with a serious undertone as he articulated, “Alright, I just… Had an awful dream… There was fire and screaming, and I couldn’t move, I couldn’t even look around. I was trapped. Everything closed in slowly, and I woke up.” Stiles was quiet.

            “I’m guessing you couldn’t go back to bed after that…” Derek nodded in the dark, listening to Stile’s soft heartbeat. “I’m not going to tell you it’s alright, but it is behind you, so keep pushing through Hell right?” Derek didn’t respond. “Okay, come on, come here big boy,” Stiles voiced as he puffed out a small breath and slid closer to Derek. Releasing his hand Stiles found his jaw, and tongue flicking out to dampen his lips pressed a soft kiss off-center on Derek’s forehead. He then tugged Derek into an embrace, with Derek’s head on his chest. “Listen to me, you are perfectly fine and safe. I’m right here.”

            “Thanks.” Derek couldn’t help but look pleased hearing his own words come from Stiles, and hooked a hand back and up to grip Stile’s shoulder, feeling rather placid and drifting off. Stiles noted the extra weight of a completely relaxed Derek suddenly on his chest.

            “Dude, did you really just fall asleep on me?” Stiles looked at the unmoving dead weight on him as he uttered mostly to himself, “Really, Derek? I am so going to get you for this. I’m not even comfortable. Worst sleepover ever. Hear that everyone? Derek Hale sucks at sleepovers. We didn’t even get to play Truth or Dare! If I’m dead in the morning it’s because his big head collapsed my ribcage.” Stiles sighed. He couldn’t help putting a hand in Derek’s hair, as he tried to get at least a few hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, enjoy. I am totally open to any possible prompts you guys might have too, just ask. By the way, no one proof read this for me so I'm sorry for any grammar issues its 3 am and I just wanted to be done with this.


End file.
